


В октябре

by gloucester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloucester/pseuds/gloucester
Summary: Волдеморт убил ее лично.





	В октябре

Гроб кажется абсурдно большим.  
Ремус никак не может заставить себя подойти к нему и, наконец, попрощаться, потому что боится, что, сделав это, он окончательно разорвет тонкие нити, все еще связывающие его с покойной. По телу проходит парализующая волна боли, когда сознание подбрасывает это слово. Столько часов прошло, а он все надеется, что вот-вот распахнется входная дверь и Доркас, как ни в чем не бывало, снова ворвется в их жизни. Обязательно съязвит, увидев их бледные потерянные лица, и станет ясно, что все это, — на что сейчас Ремус не обращает внимания и упорно смотрит на свои подрагивающие руки, — все это окажется дурным сном.  
Но Доркас нет и он понятия не имеет, что делать.   
Протяжный, тяжелый то ли вздох, то ли стон, будто испустившему его трудно дышать, отвлекает от тягучих, мучительных мыслей и он поднимает голову. Ремус сам начинает задыхаться, потому что у Сириуса взгляд настолько больной, что его собственное отчаяние не идет с ним ни в какое сравнение.  
Сириус не двигается у гроба, и Ремус только надеется, что он не забывает дышать.   
В последний раз та дыра, что сейчас так очевидно сквозит в его груди, появлялась около двух лет назад, когда погиб Регулус. Сириус тогда с головой ушел в яростные обвинения как самой семьи за то, что не уберегли, так и самого брата за глупость, ведомость и отсутствие собственного мнения. Эта тактика немного, но помогала, однако его собственное чувство вины топило, грозя снести лавиной. Сириус презирал Регулуса за метку на его предплечье, за покорное подчинение семейным указам, но брат был братом и это ничто не могло изменить.  
Тонущего в пучине боли Сириуса удалось вытащить Доркас.  
Ремус долго не мог понять, какие именно отношения связывают Сириуса и Доркас. За стенами штаб-квартиры и исключая совместные вылазки, они никогда не разговаривали и вообще предпочитали игнорировать друг друга. Ремус же подружился с Доркас по прошествии всего несколько дней. Еще через пару недель он окончательно изучил ее характер и пришло понимание. Помимо того, что Доркас пришла с конфронтирующего факультета, она оказалась зеркальным отражением самого Сириуса. И того это выводило из себя.  
Сириус однажды назвал ее змеей, а Доркас попросила уточнить вид.  
У Темного Лорда имелись планы. К старшим курсам в Хогвартсе стало ясно, что у Доркас незаурядные способности в алхимии, а Лорд предпочитал окружать себя сильными и одаренными волшебниками, поэтому для многих ее судьба была предопределена. Но Доркас предпочла обратиться за помощью к Дамблдору. Последующая смерть родителей, убитых практически перед активацией портала в Медину, подвела итог. С болью и одиночеством она осталась один на один, а вот желание бороться, и получить отмщение разделили лидеры сопротивления.   
Спустя неполный год стена, разделявшая Доркас и Сириуса, рухнула.  
За несколько недель до ее гибели, Сириус нехотя признался, что она якорем держит его, не пуская бездумно броситься в бой. Для Ремуса с каждым днем эта крепнувшая связь была логическим итогом их неприязни. Соперничество никуда не делось, поэтому совместные вылазки превратились в настоящие соревнования, чьи смекалка и палочка устранят больше врагов. Напряжение и опасения в кругах оппозиции росли, так что Доркас иногда присоединялась к редким, но необходимым шуткам и розыгрышам Сириуса и Джеймса. И тогда Ремусу казалось, что со времен школы ничего не изменилось.   
Кроме войны за спиной.  
Сентябрь в этом году был, на удивление, теплым и сухим, но на границе с октябрем погода изменилась. Ремус смотрит, как на прозрачный купол, созданный над кладбищем Татшилла, с обратной стороны падают тяжелые капли дождя и слушает, как завывает ветер. Сегодня пасмурный, серый день, как никогда, соответствующий расколу в душе. В точно такой же день погибла Доркас.   
Волдеморт убил ее лично.  
Никто из них живым бы не сдался, а она тем более, но, стоило догадаться, что Лорд, вопреки собственной выгоде, решит уничтожить то, что добровольно служит Ордену. Ремус этой ночью проснулся в холодном поту, снова пережив во сне кошмарные, вязкие минуты после вести об убийстве Доркас. Муди хмурится с такой силой, что брови превращаются в одну линию, пока он и Джеймс вносят последние штрихи на свежей могиле. Собравшихся немного, за спиной Ремуса слышен тихий плач. Подрагивающая спина Питера и его загнанный взгляд снова напоминают, как тяжело ему даются похороны. Лили, утирая непрекращающиеся слезы, с помощью Элис выкладывает перед именной плитой полог из сплетенных цветов и ярких опавших листьев. В рассеянном сознании мелькает мысль, что и после смерти Доркас не спрятаться от желания Лили сделать ее немного женственнее даже в условиях войны.  
Доркас предпочитала темные оттенки во всем.  
Дождь над куполом превращается в непроглядную стену, бушующий ветер пробирает насквозь, но Ремусу и в голову не приходит согреться заклинанием. Почему-то хочется отдать последнюю дань уважения, не прибегая к помощи магии. Сириус еле заметно раскачивается из стороны в сторону в паре метров от него, и Ремус решается сделать шаг к другу, но, когда тот, наконец, встречается с ним взглядом, замирает на полпути. Потому что Ремуса пугает этот взгляд, а в особенности то, что за ним скрывается.  
Сдерживать Сириуса больше некому.


End file.
